A TIger's Forever
by tiger-girl-3000
Summary: This is the way I imagined Tiger's Destiny before I read it. This is dedicated to my best buddy in the whole wide world. LOVE YOU BUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I have not updated my fanfiction in forever, and I had to restart the story. I had no idea where I was going with it, and I have decided that I will try to update this regularly. I'm so sorry to the people who were waiting for an update. This is the same story, and it has the same plot line, but it will also be changed.**

**Dedicated to: MY BEST BUDDY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD Love You, Buddy!**

**Kelsey's POV**

I awoke with a start, a pounding in my head. I looked around, trying to understand my surroundings. I learned I was in a cage, my hands bound together with a thick chain. I tried to pull my hands free, and screamed in frustration when I found I couldn't. I looked around more, discovering a door that was more than likely locked. The crack underneath it some what illuminated the dark room. I was about to scream again, when the door creaked open, revealing Lokesh who was grinning evilly. "W-what do you want, Lokesh?" He smiled, taking satisfaction in the fact that he scared me enough to cause me to stutter. "I'm going to do what I did to your precious tigers, to you." He grinned even wider as he walked over to a silver table covered in things that could only be described as torture instruments. He stared at the knives and daggers, looking for a specific one. He selected one, and walked over to the cage. He pulled something out from around his neck. As he stepped closer, I realized that it was a wooden talisman. He chuckled evilly, and stepped into the now open cage.

Taking the dagger, Lokesh ran it across my arm painfully, causing my blood to well up before spilling over. He held the talisman under my dripping blood. A moment after my blood touched the wood, it started to glow with a pale, white light. The light slowly grew in brightness, until I had to squint my eyes against it. It suddenly shot toward my body, and triggered the start of a torturous pain, beginning in my chest. I howled in agony. It felt as though every bone in my body was breaking, forming into something else. Suddenly, my cries of torment were replaced with growls and roars of anger. I stopped. I looked down at my hands, only to find that they were no longer hands, but paws. They were a light orange, and were covered in stripes. I also realized the chains weren't binding me anymore. Instead, they were lying on the floor, broken. Lokesh, however, didn't seem to notice.

Lokesh walked out of the cage, latching it shut behind him. There was no lock, just a latch. Not a moment later, I heard the soft pad of large paws on the concrete floor of the castle we were in. A flash of white darted quickly by the door, promptly followed by a flash of black. _Ren? Kishan?_ Before I could react, I saw Ren crouched on the ground just outside the door in his tiger form, and Kishan sitting beside him in his human form. Just as Lokesh was turning around, Ren launch himself onto Lokesh, distracting him. Kishan ran in the room, unlatching the cage door, before shifting into his tiger once more and running out the door, into the depths of the castle.

I followed him, praying that Ren would make it out alive. Kishan followed a distinct path down the many hallways of the castle, probably backtracking his own scent to the door. He launched himself outside through an open doorway. Landing on his feet, Kishan kept running until he reached the forest that was on the edge of the land. Just as I was about to reach it, though, about five of Lokesh's guards swarmed from the trees, surrounding me. "You are surrounded now, tiger girl. You have no chances of escaping." Just as one of the men was raising his gun, two tigers joined me in the circle of men. The men now looked scared. Ren threw himself at one of the men while Kishan took another down. While all the men were distracted, I ran. I could hear Ren and Kishan following me, and the men crashing through the forest far behind us.

I finally reached a river, and I realized that my tongue was dry from running for so long. As I bent my head to drink some water, I saw my reflection. My face was beautiful. I was a greyish color, the exact middle between Ren and Kishan, with dark black stripes. My nose was a light shade of pink, and my whiskers twitched every time I moved my head. The thing that caught my attention the most were my eyes. Rather than the usual brown that they normally were, they were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen.

I was so lost in my reflection that I didn't even hear Ren and Kishan come up behind me. I only realized they were there when Kishan spoke. "Alright. Whoever you are. You need to shift back." I looked at him, and cocked my head to the side, the way a human would if they were puzzled. He seemed to understand my meaning, and said, "Just think about your human form. Then, will yourself to be in your human form." I did as he said, and shifted. It was uncomfortable, but not painful like last time. Immediately both of them gasped. "Kelsey?" they questioned, in unison. I nodded my head. They both wrapped me in a hug, holding me between them.

"I need to call Kadam," stated Ren. "I won't tell him. I will just say we found you."

Ren pulled a phone out, and dialed a number.

"It's Dhiren"

"Yes. She is fine. Don't worry."

"Okay."

Ren handed the phone to me. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Hello?"

"Miss. Kelsey! You are okay! I was so worried. You must come home soon!"

"We are on our way there now."

"Okay. I will see you soon then. Goodbye, Miss. Kelsey."

"Goodbye, Mr. Kadam."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Ren. He dialed another number, and it ran about five times before someone answered. "You can pick us up at the designated location." Ren hung up before the man could respond.

"We need to leave. We have about five minutes before she gets there, and we need to go." Ren stated, before shifting into his tiger form. Kishan and I followed suit. Ren lead the way, as Kishan and I followed behind him, as he lead us to an uncertain location.

**This chapter was a lot longer than the old first chapter, and I left out one part, but it will be in another place in the story. Hope you guys like it. I also changed some of the details, such as the color of her fur and eyes. In the old version her fur was peach and she had brown eyes. I really hope you guys like it. I worked hard and all afternoon on it. I will try to update every Sunday, but don't kill me if I don't. :P Thank you to all the readers who switched to this story after I deleted the first version. And even to the ones who didn't read the old version. Thanks guys. It means a lot to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So peoples. I decided that I will have at least one update a week, maybe more. If you haven't read Tiger's Destiny, do not read anything that is within these markers *SPOILER ALERT* and *SPOILER OVER* Okay. Now, *SPOILER ALERT* I cried so much when I was reading Tiger's Destiny. I was going fine, until Mr. Kadam died. I almost threw my book. Then SHE DECIDED TO KILL REN! I did throw my book that time. But Ren came back! Yay! *SPOILER OVER***

**So now back to the story.**

**Kelsey's POV**

As we ran, I kept my eyes trained on Ren, following his every movement. After we had been running for a while, Kishan move from beside me to directly behind me. I was following Ren and Kishan was following me. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when Ren slowed considerably. I realized we were on the outskirts of a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a helicopter. Ren ran towards it, leaping into the back, while I followed, Kishan bringing up the rear. As soon as we were all inside, the helicopter took off. Ren shifted into his human form along with Kishan, so I shifted as well. "We are going to be on this flight for a while, so you might want to rest, Kelsey. We'll wake you up when we get there."

Immediately, we all shifted, and I laid down between my two tigers. As soon as my eyes drifted shut, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

What felt like moments later, Kishan was shaking me awake. "We're here Kells." I sat up, and shook the sleep out. As soon as the helicopter was firmly on the ground, I leapt out, and ran into the house, up the stairs, and into my room. The door to the balcony was already open, so I ran outside, and curled up on the concrete. Before I realized it, I was already asleep again.

I was awakened by the sound of someone in my room. I looked into my room, only to see Mr. Kadam sitting on my bed. I darted inside and leapt on top of him, giving him a tiger hug. "Dhiren!" he cried out, fear lacing his words. Ren bounded into the room, and, after taking one look at me, busted out laughing. By the time Ren calmed down, I was already off of Mr. Kadam and on the floor. I noticed that Mr. Kadam was looking the other way, and shifted into my human form.

"You have to admit, Mr. Kadam, your face was priceless," I stated, giving a chuckle of my own. Mr. Kadam turned around so fast, I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Miss. Kelsey, when Dhiren said you had a secret, I never imagined it would be this!" I smiled and lowered my head, a small blush creeping onto my face. "Sorry for the scare, Mr. Kadam. I just really thought Ren would have told you."

"That was your secret to tell, not mine," Ren interjected. "Thank you." Just as I was about to speak, I heard Nilima's voice from downstairs. "Dhiren, is Grandfather okay? I heard him yell." A smirk formed on my face, and I shifted. Ren just opened the door, and I ran through it and bounded down the stairs. As soon as I saw Nilima, I leapt onto her, causing her to fall onto the couch with me on top of her. I backed off of her, and Mr. Kadam and Ren were standing at the foot of the stairs, holding their hands to their faces, as the struggled not to snicker. "What's so funny? A tiger just attacked me, and you two are just standing there as if it's an everyday occurrence."

As Nilima's back was to me, I shifted. A knowing glint formed in Ren's eyes, as I reached over and tapped Nilima on the shoulder. She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting with mine before quickly widening in surprise. "Miss. Kelsey! Was that you that just knocked me over?" I nodded, a chuckle managing to escape my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, cutting off most of the airflow. "Can't... Breath." She released me immediately. "Sorry. I'm glad you're okay."

"Now who's ready to eat," Mr. Kadam said. "I've prepared a feast."

**What's up my peoples? I was bored all afternoon so I have decided to give all of you this. I 3 all my lovely readers. Thank you my peeps. BTW I just like the word, not the actual marshmallows. They taste horrible. Anyway, until next time. :P :P :P :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I was going to update on Sunday, but my computer had to restart, and it restarted while I was typing. I didn't have it saved, and when it restarted, I lost everything. I apologize :'( Don't kill me. I'm typing this at the library, and I literally have 18 minutes. So it won't be as long as I want it to be. Anyway, you guys didn't open this to watch me babble. Back to what I was going to type. The Story!**

**Kishan: Yeah! Get back to us already!  
Kelsey: *Smacks Kishan*  
Ash: Hey! Will we be in this?  
Me: NO! This is the Tiger's story! I'll give you guys a separate story!  
Ash: AWWW!  
Meghan: *Smacks Ash*  
Puck: Haha!  
Me and Meghan: *Smacks Puck*  
Me: Don't make fun of Ash!  
Ren: People, can we please get back to the story?  
Me: Oh yeah. The story. Thank you, Ren.  
Haha readers. I gave you guys some humor if you were lacking it. Anyway, back to the beautiful story.  
All: THANK YOU!  
Me: *Glares at all of them and begins typing slowly***

**Kelsey's POV**

When we sat down, we all started eating. We ate in silence for about three-quarters of the meal. I was about half-way through my second plate of food when Ren decided to break the silence. "Kelsey, you do realize that we have to see how long you can be human, right?" I nodded slowly, chewing my food. I swallowed before I spoke. "Let's do that tomorrow." It was Ren's turn to nod. "Right now I just want to go swimming. Just for aabout an hour. Not to long." I finished my plate, and grabbed for more. "I now understand why you have so much food in this house all the time," I stated, earning a laugh out of everyone.

When I was finally full, I had eaten about five servings. There were no leftovers, but with three tigers in the house, that would be expected. I walked up the stairs and into my room. Changing into my bathing suit, I walked back down the stairs after grabbing my towel. It was dark outside, so I didn't grab any sunscreen. When I reached the pool, I left my towel on one of the pool chairs, and dove into the deep end. I swam around for a while, then flipped onto my back, enjoying the peacefulness. I heard the padding of paws, and moved to the shallow end. Before I could make it to the point where I could stand, however, I felt either Ren or Kishan land in the pool, their tiger bodies sending water everywhere.

Glancing up, I saw Kishan on the side of the pool, laughing, so I assumed Ren was still in the pool with me. I swam silently toward Kishan, who was to busy laughing at me to notice. I reached up, and, using the side of the pool to push myself high enough, grabbed Kishan's arm, yanking him into the pool. When he came up for air, He gaped at me. I just put on my innocent face, and he just glared at me. "What was that for?" He questioned angrily. I just laughed and stated, "You shouldn't have laughed at me."

**Anyway guys, that was short, but I have 2 minutes. I will update as soon as I get the chance.**


End file.
